And the Petals Fall
by Mandy138
Summary: A collection of Jin centric drabbles and shorts as written during and after viewing an episode. Jin's point of view on episode events. Spoilers abound.
1. Episode 3

Why did he get involved in another's matters again, he wondered. He had just so kindly been given a free meal and now was about to cause trouble in the old man's shop. The kid being beat down on was painful to watch for reasons more than the physical abuse being dealt. It was certainly non-proportional to the crime but the offender was also a child. But Jin knew the real reason that and the following situations had compelled him to stay on.

He remembered what it was like, pouring out the discontent, the disagreements, wanting to pour out _everything_ but somehow unable to fully express the betrayal. So instead he had turned to action. But where he had had training of the elite level, this kid had none and surely would have failed. Watching Sosuke cry out his unacceptance before that whom he had respected most tore deeply at him. He was in the school again, before his master once more, and the foundation for all the morals his teacher had taught him crumbled as the lie had manifested and ended in that duel and he had closed himself off from the world.

He knew that boy's tears well and he wanted to redeem himself, to help Sosuke where none had helped him. And in exchange, the boy would cry the tears he never could. It was equivalent trade.

From episode 3.


	2. Episode 4

Encountering Mugen at the brothel had been strangely _not_ unusual and he would later find that he'd somehow been expecting it that night. The voice strangled with anger behind them was slightly more unexpected and its familiarity had caused both of them to pause and look. He had logically pieced together that from the location of the indignation that she was inside and _part_ of the brothel and therefore dressed to part, but he had not been prepared for the visual assault such makeups would affect upon him.

He couldn't move for a moment, his uncontrollably wide taking in both her and likewise momentary inaction from Mugen. He was secretly thankful for this as it gave him time to try to collect his wits at the sudden and shocking intrusion. Mugen's smart mouth recovered quickly and saved Jin from any sort of placating response as he once again became immersed in action. Either Mugen had not seen what he had or he just wasn't impressed.

He hadn't been focusing on the other man like he should have for those first few moments, leaving himself horribly open in ways he would have been dearly reprimanded for in practice. But she had not been unpleasant to look upon. It had been a dramatic change from the scruff and dirt traveling brought, Buddha knows they all needed a good bathing, but it had suited her. In those few moments of face chubby with still clinging childhood set against that backdrop of the features of women rounded by maturity, he had seen the woman she would become. And while posing as such a prostitute had stung his manhood, he was glad she had not seen him degraded so.

From episode 4.


	3. Episode 5

The porn prints were really done in quite good taste, artistically, Jin observed. However, glancing down to Mugen he noticed quite a different appreciation glowing in his eyes. While he would have normally protested showing such content to a lady, he agreed that a little squirming from the instigator of all this trouble was warranted. He had heard from Mugen that the tradesman of these had used Fuu for a model and was currently looking to see which one or ones she was in. There were two opposite feelings bickering with each other as he did so but he preferred not to think on it, instead telling himself to verify that she wasn't mistreated while unsupervised. He would question her in full later to put to rest all doubts. Besides, her squeals of embarrassment were amusing enough.

From episode 5.


	4. Episode 8

The confrontation with Ogura over their master came at an unfortunate time but at least the place was convenient. There would be plenty of witnesses to testify that he was indeed ready for all those who would give chase in the name of 'vengeance'. What foolishness. But he could not fault them for pursuing what they saw as justice, when they did not know the whole story. And yet he was reluctant to tell them the truth not only because of the likelihood of their disbelief, but because he did not want to disillusion them as he had been should they accept it.

He was acutely aware of all the eyes on him, how Mugen was enjoying this opportunity to openly observe his skills unhindered far too much and how Fuu's eyes seemed to burn into him. That could not be helped now. He would rather have explained this under more favorable circumstances if he had to at all, but that would have to wait. There was business to attend to, first.

From episode 8.


	5. Episode 9

Admittedly, she'd grown on his nerves the first twenty minutes with her incessant worried babbling. Admittedly, he was just as worried. But honestly, couldn't she just shut her mouth and give him so quiet? Just for a bit? Just for the last few hours of his life?

He sighed, both at the probability of that and of Mugen returning…in time, even. That idiot was a useful in orchestrated activities as a grave stone. But as grating as she was being he just couldn't tune her completely out. He began to recognize and identify the worry as for things other than her – their – own lives; she was truly concerned for Mugen, running about like the moron he was. It could not be argued, however, that he did posses an insane amount of luck.

He supposed apart of him was concerned for the man on a level residing outside of his own survival, but that would require more speculation…which was best done and preferred in silence. Was it really that much trouble for her to hush for just a _few_ minutes? Maybe he'd at least be able to get them out of there…

From episode 9.


	6. Episode 10

The offer of work for free room and board at the Buddhist monk's temple was a welcome relief for him. It was work Jin was familiar with and running the boards brought him comfort. If he focused on the lengths and joints of each floorboard, it was like he was back in the school, performing assigned duties once more. He could almost hear the clacking of the bamboo and wooden practice swords as he passed the west wing, the clang and clash of katana passing the east. It sounded like his teacher's voice shouting a reproach before the heavy bang and reverberate of a deflected sword hitting the ground.

The boddhitsvah statue crashing through the rice doors before him disturbed and broke the memory.

From episode 10.


	7. Episode 11

He hadn't expected to see her again after the advice on the bridge. He welcomed the surprise and her ensuing company. It had surely improved his mood and business while making the day pass so very quickly. He had learned much from her and about her in those hours. How there was so much behind the pretty face, such tenderness in the sure and knowledgeable hands, such warmth in her voice and now genuine smile. He was beyond embarrassment to serve her what he did, the food no longer food but charred fleshy ashes of eel.

She was going to belong to a brothel, she said and his heart sank, landing heavily in his empty stomach. Such grace and beauty and geniality should not be imprisoned nor subject to the wanton desires of the lecherous. He lamented the reality as he watched her walked away in the downpour. But the day was over and the shop owner was back. Jin collected his pay and bid farewell, starting back towards their lodgings for their stay. He paused in front of the shop, his eyes caught. She forgot her umbrella.

He'd had every intention of giving it back to her when he found her behind the brothel window bars, but when she had said to keep it, he had been just as pleased. But the unexpected passage of her hand upon his face had triggered pleasure of a different kind and he had been totally unprepared for it. He wanted to help her, felt some need to, and he was beginning to suspect it was more than just simple indebtedness. He didn't want her to be afraid of him and that's why he'd halted his sword, why he didn't fight back. Let her see the kind, gentle, and caring man he was before her abuse. Let her think of him, instead. Let her wish him there, instead. Let him suffer for being unable to help her.

He was touched by Fuu's reception and squandering of his state, but he deserved the pain. Damn, she was close, blocking the candle light and shedding both shadow and warm air over him. He opened his eyes, too exhausted to pull back or move past her and simply swayed her worry. A glint caught his eye and he looked around to Mugen to see the gold coin reflecting salvation back to him. He had a plan. He would buy the woman's freedom, and he departed, fully ignoring the jaw he'd never seen so low even for shoveling food.

When it came down to it, he hadn't been able to use her like that. Not that he had any intention of _just_ using her but he thought it degrading to her person. The first touch he'd brushed aside, saying her presence was enough, but hearing her honest laughter at his expense worked away at his will just as the sake would have and he'd given in to her kiss. The night had been good. But no matter how pretty or happy the butterfly was, it was still imprisoned and, thus, all this was only temporary.

Fuu had caught him going out, called him on it, and he truly felt bad for putting himself in a position of possibly breaking his word. But Kohana – Shino – _needed_ his help in a way that Fuu didn't and couldn't yet understand in her inexperience. He had to see Shino to safety and he would thank Fuu later for coming to his rescue with his swords. This was more than debt, he knew as he showed her what he really was, cutting down her pursuers. This was more than debt and a tight chest as he'd pushed the boat and watched her drift away. It was goodbye and it hurt.

From episode 11.


	8. Episode 12

He warned Mugen not to snoop through other's things. While he was just as frustrated and curious to know as the other, it was wrong to obtain such information through those means. But then again, he had a very high sense of morality while Mugen completely lacked any. He could have smacked him over the head for not being able to read if he hadn't been so eager to grab it and read for his self. Where the earnestness stemmed from, he couldn't say.

He wasn't sure why he'd expected Mugen to sit quietly beside him as he read through the diary but he'd acquiesced to reading aloud immediately. It would be a rather insightful event, this reading, and would allow them to understand the whole point of this otherwise lacking journey. He had to give the spunky girl credit. Her description was quite accurate of Mugen and he had to consciously keep himself from laughing out loud. But her impressions of his self had given him pause, slightly embarrassed. And while he was offended on some level for the comparison to Mugen, which he'd likewise returned, it was rather amusing to see it through her eyes. He supposed those things could be true.

The next entry seemed almost a complete farce for the amount of content and length it held. The next was Fuu complaining about being a prostitute. Ah, yes, the whole bodyguard business, Sosuke. He remembered the brothel incident and the shock of it clearly. Next came the whole 'artisan' affair. He was just as glad to skip over that one, disturbing as it was. The next few entries revealed only the initial reason for heading to Edo but it left them sour to think it had only been word of mouth that _he_ might be there. However, he was filing _every_thing away, no matter how inane it might seem now.

She did bash them quite a lot throughout her entries, and while he knew Mugen wasn't catching them all, he sometimes wondered if he was. He couldn't help but laugh inwardly at some of the slander she threw Mugen with the way it was worded. Although he really couldn't say the man _didn't_ deserve it…in some cases. The piece about him when they'd been secluded and awaiting Mugen's return had been approached with apprehension and a certain keenness.

The entry pained him enough to make him feel slight guilt but he had trouble opening to anyone. It was a trust issue, always looking ahead for that possible enemy. Anyway, the situation in which they were alone had not been ideal for 'bonding' and he'd strictly kept himself from saying anything that might be regretted should the idiot have returned. Besides, one word and non-verbal answers were the epitome for refraining on commenting or revealing anything until serious thought could be given it…if it even warranted it.

Ah, yes, the samurai killer. Fuu had given her standard 'you promised' speech, her 'good luck' and 'better come back' to Mugen. He'd simply offered a reminder of their own promise, the unfinished and forever interrupted duel. He _would_ be the one to kill him, so he'd thought. He wasn't sure if that would come to pass anymore, even though he was still sure he would be the only – or one of the only – able to kill him. The flint motion had been cute on Fuu's part.

In closing, she had babbled thoughts of wanting to stay together…or so he'd thought until she'd proven how conniving she was with the large 'IDIOT' at the end of her latest entry. She had prepared for just such an event as one or both of them reading her thoughts. Still, he had to wonder how sincere that last statement – and the rest of the journal – had been.

From episode 12.


	9. Episode 13

He gave in to taking pity on her and called for a break, throwing his head back to Fuu as Mugen gave a 'what the fuck' look. She really was tired. She lacked the stamina they both had from training, plus women's attire wasn't meant for such arduous traveling. Mugen was as unrelenting as ever, or so he'd thought, until he'd stated the goal was just over the hill. The ocean, he'd said. How her face had lit up at that and how she had astonished him with her sudden reserve of energy, bounding past them to the ridge.

Her face had been etched in the gloriousness of a first experience, the dazzling and crystal-tipped waves sparkling her eyes with the sight of dreams fulfilled and she'd rushed down to it. She was already playing and splashing about in it by the time they'd both reached the beach and he almost envied her delight as much as he basked in it. She really was still a child. Now he could hardly fault her for a good majority of past events and forgave her for her diary.

They were ambushed. He couldn't say he was completely surprised; they seemed to have bad luck everywhere. Both he and Mugen had easily dodged the net but Fuu was unfit for such maneuvers and was caught. The men were unskilled and dropped with ease, but their acquaintance with Mugen set him on a sharper edge. He smelled betrayal, but who had done the betraying? Fuu had run behind him, and while he protested the clinging she had of his back – it might become a hindrance - they all knew she was safest with him. Mugen had a tendency to lack in the protecting department. It seems he recognized his agreed duty, as he told the bandits, but he wondered how intent he was on it. So far, only his self and she seemed concerned for her health.

He listened to the girls speaking, especially attentive when Koza spoke of Mugen. Any bit of information on his future opponent was vitally important, even though he enjoyed learning about either of his companions equally. It's just that information on Mugen was potentially life saving. He listened, but was on the watch for any would-be ambushers since they hadn't been careful enough the first time. The exchange on that beach proved just how little they each knew about each other.

But the longer they stayed in the creepy village, the quicker he wanted to get out. He _really_ didn't like this Mukuro; at all. He expressed his thoughts to Fuu as he built the fire in their borrowed hut. It figures Mugen would walk in and go directly against what he'd just advised to Fuu. As if he could stop him, anyway. Fuu, innocent that she was, got up after him. He watched her through the corner of his eye where she stood just outside the doorway. He did not get up. If she chased after Mugen, if she left his line of vision, then he would.

But he did not trust this place, this land, this air, these waters, these people, and took to preparing for what he felt was inevitable battle. Fighting was always on the brink, he was aware, but this place, this wind spoke of an ill omen. He took to sharpening his sword. Fuu was atop the ledge beside him. She voiced concern for Mugen, wondering if he'd be okay. There was naught he could say to ease her fears, only what was; Mugen had chosen his fate, and they may or may not be there to see if he comes back. But he had to protect them both and his sword could never be too sharp for that.

So it had happened. It had been a trap and a guilty soul had sought them out for help. He had warned him, had told Fuu, but since when do children listen? That idiot was going to get himself killed if he didn't step in. _He_ was supposed to be the one to end his life and they had a job to do before that could take place. He stood, eyeing his sword one last time before wiping it down and sheathing it. Turning, he made for the door and the moron that was their companion. As Koza led him, he cursed the other man, not sure if he'd be more angry if he died or brought harm to Fuu.

From episode 13.


	10. Episode 14

He couldn't deny what the explosion of the ship most likely meant. He was in just as much disbelief as the two girls beside him, but he didn't subscribe to death so easily without sufficient proof. Fuu panicked and made to run off and throw herself in some meaningless task that would accomplish absolutely nothing for either side. She crossed in front of him, quick in her distress, and he reached out for her. She was jarred as his hand on her wrist prevented her flight. Calm down, he'd said. She struggled, Mugen's name a pitiful distraught cry. Calm down. She did, too suddenly, stopping altogether and turning to him.

What had he meant with that? What had been in his voice? What had she heard to stare at him with that face? Why did she look at him like that? Why couldn't he let go?

From episode 14.


	11. Episode 15

He remembered fishing as a fond past time but now he was just beyond irritated. Why couldn't he catch a single _one_? Was his bait not good enough? Were the fish on to him? This challenge was proving to be too much. Now they were laughing at him, Mugen even going so far as to mock him with his own words! And _now_ Fuu was bellowing with him. He couldn't take her laughter anymore! Instead, he gave up and dove in, hoping the spontaneity would relieve the stress. The bag of gold had only been a pleasant bonus and would be much celebrated later. Too bad the wet clothes' new weight proved a minor miscalculation and he completely fumbled its delivery.

From episode 15.


	12. Episode 17

The scream had set him in an alarmed state and only marginally distracted him from the fight. This was no concern. He could fight this opponent if he was blind. The voice hadn't been far off, and while she had sounded truly terrified, something told him she was still alive…he hoped she was. Mugen could take care of himself but he feared for Fuu.

The shoe was immediately recognized and that caused him great worry. He had to find her quickly. There was no telling what man, beast, or his former classmates would do to her. He needed to return it to her as soon as possible as he knew she didn't have enough money to replace it and he hated to think of any injuries she might acquire because of its absence. His thumb passed over the impression her foot had worn into it before he tucked it safely away. She had small feet.

He'd been searching for a few hours now but still nothing. He was starting to get worried. Her second scream was a total surprise and it brought relief and apprehension simultaneously. She was alive but for how long? He was closer this time and he hurried towards the source. There! He rushed over to her, beyond thankful that she was alright.

He questioned her, she was as he'd suspected, and she him. They were both defensive, their anxiety bleeding into their tense but familiar teasing, but each was glad to see the other. An awkward asking after for the same person at the same time; neither had seen him, neither wanted to get deeper into their concern. But he still wondered what he saw there. She looked older with her hair down.

She'd noticed the cut; he was surprised. She expressed her typical worry and went to gather said herbs. He looked around, scowling at the makeshift bed further in the cave, the extinguished fire. Fuu doesn't know how to do those things on her own. Whom…had she been with? That bed was far too large for just her.

What was that? A body jumped down on him and he deflected. Damn it. This was not where he wanted to get involved at. His long time class mate was desperate for redemption and he may very well use Fuu as a weakness. Yukimaru had always been determined but he was extremely dangerous at this point. He didn't want to kill him, but he would defend his own life and protect Fuu. Someone had to protect her.

He hadn't felt loss like this since his master's betrayal but he would not forfeit his life. Fuu stayed with him as they prayed for Yukimaru. While it really had no meaning for her other than life passing from this world, he was grateful for her presence. Yes, he'd told her, this man had been from his past but that didn't matter. Frantic sounds came to his attention and he pushed Fuu down low with him, staying out of sight and observing. There was a name and she reacted, giving chase and once again heedless of his caution. Damn fool girl.

This Okuru she owed her life, she'd said. He'd commented on her sense of honor, impressed by her dedication and yet slightly worried by how easily she was swayed. What kind of person was this Okuru? Had that been whom she'd been with back at the cave? They slid quietly down to hear what was going on. Perhaps they spooked those birds or it was just meant to be, but the action startled the bowmen and two were released, hitting their target. Mugen was just as foolish as Fuu, at times, and charged the officials. He jumped up to help the moron who'd just gotten into more trouble than necessary _again_.

But they pulled through as they have done thus far at the cost of night having passed. The sun was rising as they stood on the road once more, all together. Looks like it would be up to him to restore the peace. They set out towards Nagasaki again.

* * *

From episode 17. 


	13. Episode 18

It had been nice to go to the familiar area of his youth, but the whole 'tagging' fiasco with the ensuing battle over Fuu was beginning to grate on his last nerve. They were just covering areas much too quickly for anything to be given considerate enough thought to declare any good, bad, or winner, loser. They were running all over while he grew impatient. Nothing was going to be decided at this rate. He could only be thankful that Fuu was as irritated as he with this entire thing and had offered the most sensible, and most importantly _finalizing_, challenge; Hiroshima Castle.

But 'someone' had beaten them to the goal and they had realized they were no longer the 'best'. In retrospect, he supposed it was all worth the result. All this time Fuu had been reveling in the fact that she was actually the prize for the duel - although he had serious doubts she'd truly want to stay with either of them - and had been glowing non-stop since the initiating of the challenge. When it was finally revealed it was Mr. Squirrel he just about lost control and gave in to the roar of laughter t hat battled within.

It had been another rare night of peaceful and _comfortable_ sleep, strangely punctuated with a much too alarmed expression from Fuu. He bolted up from his bedding immediately turning to her as he reached for his sword. What was it?

What…the…_fuck_?

Mugen!

His shock at discovering who had beaten his master's sons was poetic justice of the most ironic kind. Sometimes he really hated his life.

* * *

From episode 18. 


	14. Episode 20

_He_, at least, hadn't intended to use Fuu as an emissary for testing the hospitality of locals, but he couldn't say the same for Mugen. When questioned about it, he would be most apt to agree that, yes, Mugen had probably intended that from the start and only planning to interfere if there promised to be a fight to throw them out. There was, of course, the possibility of free food that kept them all hopeful and willing to try just about anything.

The blind minstrel's performance had been haunting, something he'd missed and loved and took even more pleasure from when he noticed Fuu's utterly captured state. It was so very enjoyable to share such a fine appreciation for good tasteful entertainment with at least _one_ member of their party. He knew Mugen was valuing the player, too, although his had more to do with the physical aspect of it.

The environment was too good to be true. Thugs had to ruin it. Mugen quickly took care of it before he'd even withdrawn the chopsticks from his lips. 'Had his reasons.' He nodded at this. It was true. Mugen would do anything for money, food, or skin. The hilt of his sword quickly found purchase in Mugen's face and he gave endless internal praise that Fuu was so charmingly reliable with her little shoe quickly finishing off the troublemaker over the head. At least he was on the same wave-length of the smarter of the two.

Something about this minstrel intrigued him and he listened closely to the questions asked by both him self and Mugen. The pout of Fuu's cheeks and lips were quite visible from the corner of his eyes and on some level her jealousy was adorable. But this Sara had a womanly air about her that initially drew his attention, although it was the taste of what could be danger he breathed off her that kept it. She just offered to pay for lodgings if they would allow her to travel with them. After having just said she was used to being alone for the entirety of her life? His eyes snapped over to watch _her_ from the corners now. Her status had been upgraded to threat.

He was impressed when Fuu had noticed the owl charm and commented along with him on it. She had proven her observance yet again. He had to keep from smacking himself at Mugen's complete ignorance. It astounded him how such a superb swordsman – warrior, rather, for his lack of training – could be so _stupid_. And at the hot spring inn, another of his excursions had unveiled more information. He'd never met such an invulnerable woman? He was further alarmed at that, knowing to trust in Mugen's thoughts on prowess. And yet he had to wonder if Mugen didn't sometimes realize what he was really saying.

She wants to bring Sara and her son back together. While he believes in fate and how each person must undergo their own trials to fulfill or escape it, he did not believe in getting involved with Miss Sara. He told Fuu it was not their problem and that it was best not to. She persisted. Her naïve heart tugged at his. Oh, Fuu, if you only knew what was going on. Looking into her eyes from the side of his and over his tea, he could see she did not.

Her ideals of family were touching, painfully so. She was a caring person, a loving human, a good woman. The laughter of children entered his hearing and their crossing before them in chase of a pinwheel merchant drew his eyes from hers. He followed the small train. She would be a good mother. She would be a good wife.

"Are you listening?"

He heard the indignation in her voice but it failed to pull him from his thoughts. Rather, it only deepened and spurred them on. He knew she wouldn't live to see those things. Her innocence would prevent that and make her a victim of fodder to the abundant predators out there. She would need protection for that to come about.

The next village they entered was celebrating with a modestly sized evening festival. The atmosphere was cheerful and free yet Fuu had been falling behind for some time. What could be troubling her now? Mugen appealed to her for a toy for the child. Her non-committal response and uncharacteristic silence only deepened the lines in his brow, but he'd been completely unprepared for her sudden running off. What the hell? Had that just happened? He called after her. She wouldn't stop for that. He gave chase unthinkingly.

He found her zoned out on the bridge just outside the village. What was wrong, he'd asked. As if she could fool him with the pitiful attempt to hide her tears. Now he was worried. She gave her usual 'nothing' response but it was unnerving, this time. It'd been so obvious the previous times; she clearly meaning otherwise. Never before had she said it and meant it.

She put up her tough routine and he gave her credit for meeting his eyes and keeping her voice stern. She knew he wasn't fooled, could see it in his face as he could in hers. The tears came immediately and she turned away. She was stumbling over her words. There were things he wanted to do but wasn't sure if it would be appropriate, so all he could do was keep the ache inside and look on. The night was seen out with muted festivities.

The next morning's meal was still solemn, although Fuu seemed somehow determined. She wanted him to go with Sara? The choice was completely alien as he had no idea what she was talking about - that isn't to say that he didn't have his suspicions about what she was propositioned with when they were alone; Miss Sara was suspect, after all – but her reasonings could not be faulted.

He didn't trust Mugen, either. But this time, the lack of trust had to do with Mugen being caught unawares in the pursuit of bedding rather than a match-up of skills. Fuu had given them the best choice for an unknowing reason. Still, she had impressed him yet again with her abilities of deduction. She was very much indeed a good woman. He turned to the as of yet hidden enemy and calculated again. Yes, this was probably for the best. He agreed.

Had Fuu not expected him to? Weren't they on the same wavelength, even if she was unconscious of it? Isn't that why she had asked? She was upset. They parted at the crosswords. Fuu seemed to have resigned herself for the good of all and saw them off with a smile. He bade them farewell until they met up again, and turning, kept his eyes on Sara.

He had not at all been surprised when the first blade had been ejected and easily dodged it. Sara had not waited long to act. Perhaps she did not believe the others would come to help, that they could _be_ of help, or maybe she didn't want to travel far to track them down. Was she even after them or just him? He had many sins to pay for.

She attacked once more. She had admirable skill. This was favorable. Now he wouldn't feel the need to hold back.

How did she know about Enshiro, his mentor? How was she able to dodge his strikes so fluidly? The bridge was giving way. He needed to drag her to solid ground. She charged again and he prepared to maneuver with his failing footing.

* * *

From Episode 20. 


	15. Episode 21

She doesn't see with her eyes?

He met her charge with one of his own. Hers landed. Who the hell was she? Another strike, another hit taken. He could not win this here or now. He eyed the bridge and in a desperate measure cut the ties holding the planks together. Both were thrown to the water, and for a second time since his exile, he let himself fall. Maybe this time, it was because of the blood loss. He didn't know, couldn't think clearly enough to figure it out. He landed back first in the water.

When he came to, the sight and smell of preserved and roasted river fish and meats assaulted him. He weakly turned his head to his right, towards the source of heat and light. There, skewered around a brazen fire were charred fish. He bet they tasted good. His attempt to rise was halted by pain, intense and disabling with its burning sear.

He wanted to repay this man for tending to him and most likely saving his life, especially if all he asked for was his company, but he was worried about the others. He needed to get back to Fuu. Mugen could look after himself but the other man quite stunk at looking after others. Fuu needed him desperately. But the pain!

Food was offered and he was terribly hungry. He could have gone with out the cruel joke, however. He pulled himself along the seating edge, closer to the steaming bowl until his fingers' fumbling grasping could pull it in far enough to clasp. No food? What? The strange older man spoke to him through the hole in the side wall, speaking of surely giving him nourishment. He had to go catch fish, first, though. What the fuck? He only looked on in vacant confusion. Was this…hell?

He couldn't wait forever to feed his healing body and so he struggled to the river's edge with a walking aid. The other man was indeed trying to catch fish. He spoke to him of fish philosophy, of how they see and how to understand and become one with them. He saw it. He saw it, now, what the older man spoke of. The fish slipped through the hermit's grip and splashed rather down stream. He wanted to sigh in disbelief at that before him. The execution was off but the thinking was correct.

He knew how to defeat her.

He bid his rescuer and much needed councilor goodbye.

Fuu's childish antics were sweet welcoming and he was thankful for how it made it seemed as if he'd never been gone. He knew he looked bad but a ghost? That was going too far. He was hard pressed not to smack her with the sack of fish in hand. But her chastisement and forceful 'lay down now or else' ministrations made up for it. He was tired and truly required the rest. He was aware of his apparent frailty through Fuu's voice, actions, and gentle yet hesitant touch.

Mugen called him on the entire thing. So he had seen through it after all. Even if that was a recent revelation, it brought him some comfort and he allowed his features to relax, lips quirking. He inquired after the woman. Mugen had been hurt severely, as well. He revealed that she had most likely been instructed to target them, although he knew not the reason why.

What was that about the boy's life? Was that child more than a fabrication? Possibly. Fuu could have hit it right one with her speculation. They talked on it, discussed the motives, although neither could think of anything illicit enough to warrant such a skilled assassin.

Mugen must have thought him as ignorant as him or far more injured than he was to not have detected his attempted sneaking out. He departed his acquired wisdom to him. Mugen was as confused as ever. That man was not meant to ever experience the enlightenment of philosophy.

Nevertheless, he would leave it to him.

* * *

From episode 21. 


End file.
